Chuckie's Firstest Mother's Day!
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: Chuckie Finster is 3 years old, and is celebrating Mother's day for the first time. Can he find the perfect gift for his new mom? There aren't a lot of Rugrats fanfics that involve a parent & child relationship, so I made one... on grandparent's day.


_**What!? A Mother's day story on Grandparent's Day? You may all be confused as to why I did this, but by the ending you'll see what I'm getting at. This may or may not be my best work by the way, I dunno, you tell me. I usually don't set my stories when they'r babies, so to the authors that do... I'd appreciate your reviews especially. This is a 1shot by the way.**_

* * *

><p>Kira Finster, a 28-year-old Japanese immigrant living in USA, was sitting in the kitchen of her home in Los Angeles, California. She'd immigrated after marrying her american husband, Chas Finster. Kira was quite preoccupied this afternoon, speaking in very simplified English with Chuckie Finster, Chas' 3-year-old son from his first, and deceased, wife. Chuckie also became Kira's own son legally about a week after she and Chas married. She knew about how Chuckie had always wanted a mother, and was ready to fulfill that role. Kira was determined to be a part of her new son's life. Chuckie was appreciative of his new mother, but had never said it. That was because Chuckie still struggled to speak a second word, and he'd learned his first word almost a year ago, which was "NOOOOO!" in Paris when saving his father from marrying a woman not right at all for the Finsters. The boy would be going to preschool soon, like all children his age, but at the rate Chuckie was going with his speaking, it was possible Chuckie might end up going to preschool a year later than he should, with his younger sister, Kira's daughter and Chas' adoptive daughter, Kimi. Kira cared a lot for her new son, and didn't want that to happen to him. She knew he was a sensitive child, sending him off to preschool with children an entire year younger than him would not be good for his self-esteem as he would grow up. She and Chas would accept any progress in his speaking, even a simple "yes." would mean something. Kira then came to a realization when the bell on the oven went off. With her Peanut Amanattō being ready, maybe she could use it to make Chuckie learn words. She took the Japanese sweet and held it in front of Chuckie.<p>

"Chuckie? Would you like a sweet?" she asked

Chuckie, still shy with his speech could only say the only word he could, even though he meant the opposite. "No."

Kira sighed, "I know that you actually do, but you're Father told me that I have to start taking you seriously whenever you say 'No.' unitl you learn another word."

Kira walked away slowly, until she heard Chuckie struggling in the booster seat on his chair.

"What's wrong Aiji? Do you actually want one?" she asked again

Chuckie nodded, and then, he tried his best with this... "Y-Yes." he replied

Kira's face lit up! She shrieked, jumping up and down in victory. Chas came in startled while trying to calm down Kimi, who was crying from being woken up during her nap.

"Kira! What's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong! Chuckie finally said another word, 'Yes!'"

"That's great! What is it?"

"I just told you... 'Yes.'"

"Oh."

"Finally, progress is being made! Maybe Chuckie might be able to develop his speech faster!"

"I hope so... Kimi is still ahead of him, she can already say 7 words."

"I know, but maybe Chuckie can get back up somehow. And hopefully soon."

* * *

><p>The next day came. It was Mother's day. The most excited for this day was Kira. It was her first Mother's day as Chuckie's mother, and she was happy that Chuckie would get to spend mother's day with a mom after all.<p>

Chas and Kira were sound asleep, when all of the sudden, they were woken up by a little girl... their daughter, who had a handful of flowers, specially picked for Kira, she'd even grown them herself... with the help of Chas of course. Kimi held the bouquet to her mother, giggling happily.

"Oh thank you honey, how sweet." Kira said in gratitude

"Wow, nice job hun." Chas told his daughter, as the toddler gave him a wide smile

"I wonder if Chuckie has anything planned." Chas said "It's his first mother's day you know."

"But he's 3?"

"Oh no, I mean, his first mother's day with a mom. Melinda didn't make it to her first mother's day, it was a darn shame." he explained, as he took Kimi, and took her to get her diaper changed.

Kira thought about what Chas had said. It made her want to go see her son. She got up, and went to his room. The child was fast asleep in his bed., and Kira quietly walked to him, and woke him up.

"Good morning Aiji." she said cheerfully, putting the child's glasses on for him.

Chuckie looked at her, and tried to say "Mommy!" but instead, all he could get out was "Ma... Ma..."

Kira sighed "You'll get there eventually." she said "But you may wanna make it quick, now go get dressed honey, at noon, we'll go to the Pickles' for the Mother's day party."

Kira left, as Kimi ran in all dressed. She took out Chuckie's favourite blue short-sleeved hoodie being that it was May, green camouflage shorts, and red sneakers, as Chuckie panicked.

"What's the matter Chuckie?" she asked. Being that she was only two, adults couldn't understand what she was saying, and Chuckie as well, unless it was words they actually knew.

"I forgot it was Mother's day!" Chuckie said

"How could you forget, didn't you ever celebrate it with your old mommy?"

"No, she went to the heaband before I ever gots the chance to celebrate it with her."

"Oh dear. Sorry Chuckie."

"What am I gonna get my new Mommy for mother's day?!"

"I dunno, but you can't give her flowers, I already did that."

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you had something to give her, it's not my fault you're lazy."

"I'm not lazy... I've just... never done this before."

Chuckie moaned as he finished getting dressed. It was going to be hard to find the perfect gift for his new mother.

* * *

><p>The Finsters arrived at the Pickles' home, only a block away. Stu went to answer the door. "Hey Chas, Hey Kira, happy mother's day."<p>

Chuckie and Kimi ran into the house to look for their friends. The other children were all playing in the sandbox outside. Angelica was busy painting a portrait of her and her mother. Tommy & Dil were burying Susie in the sand, and Phil and Lil were trying to dig deep and find worms. Kimi went and joined the Devilles, while Chuckie joined Tommy and Susie, but the child couldn't get his mind off mother's day.

"What's wrong Chuckie, why are you nervous, nothing bad has happened yet?" Tommy asked

"Oh nothing, it's just that I gots to find my new mommy the perfect gift for mother's day." he replied

"You still haven't found one?" asked Susie

"No. I forgots it was Mother's day because this is the firstest time I've ever had an actual mommy to give a gift to."

"Don't worry Chuckie, we'll help you, just like how you helped us last time, right guys!" he said to the rest of the rugrats, who'd overheard the whole situation.

"Yeah!" said every one of them but Angelica, who was busy with her portrait

"I have no time for that you dumb babies, I have my own mom's present to make."

Tommy sighed, and got up, and helped Chuckie get Susie out from the sand.

"Come on guys! Let's help Chuckie find his mom a good gift!" The rest of the group agreed, and went off to look.

Phil and Lil were looking in the garden, away from all the toys. Lil dug out a worm, and showed it to Phil.

"You think Chuckie's mommy would like this?" she asked

"Of course not Lillian, it's OUR mommy who likes bugs. Chuckie and Kimi's mommy doesn't like them."

"Oh yeah..."

Kimi went off to look for a gift Chuckie could give, she eventually saw something. She picked it up, and prepared it for Chuckie.

Meanwhile, all the adults were talking together about past memories with their own mothers.

"So Stu, you working on a robotic mom again?" asked Betty

"No, this time, me and Drew are working on Something for Lulu. We wanted to welcome her to the family as a step-mother, even though we`re both grown men obviously."

"Physically" Chas muttered under his breath

The group of parents laughed at the joke.

"Speaking of step-mothers, what has Chuck done today?"

"Well, he finally spoke another word yesterday. And I believe his progress is good enough gift for me." Kira explained

"Besides Betty, he's just a child, and this is technically his first mother's day." Didi said

"That's pretty much all you can expect Didi, what else is there to expect from an average 3-year-old."

Charlotte came out of the house with all the drinks, handing one to each adult, and immediately, took notice of something.

"Oh Kira, I love that earring! Where did you get it?"

Kira was wearing an earring on her left ear. It had a Japanese letter on it.

"It was the first piece of jewelry I ever bought. I was 16, I was a bit of a tomboy and just simply the earring's design was meant for males, so this iy really helped me express that part of me."

"Now that is a special piece jewelry." Didi commented

"If I ever lost it, I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

><p>Back with the babies, Tommy, Dil, Susie, and Chuckie had nothing, neither did Phil &amp; Lil, but Kimi had something, in a napkin.<p>

"Kimi, I can't give a napkin to Mom for mother's day."

"Look at what's inside the napkin Chuckie."

Chuckie looked and was completely grossed out by it's contents... It was dog droppings.

"Ewww Kimi, that's digusting!"

"Mommy likes doggies, I thought she'd like things doggies give."

"But not the poop! Ewwwww!"

Chas and Kira heard Chuckie, and saw what was on Kimi and Chuckie's hands. They took their children to the washroom to wash their hands. In the bathroom, Kimi started grabbing her mother's earring, so Kira put it away her pocket, but with Kimi wiggling around, it fell out and slid behind the sink, unnoticed to any of them but Chuckie, who couldn't tell them because he still couldn't talk, and to make things even more difficult, Kimi had to "go". The rest of the family left, and when Kimi was done, Kira came back in, only to find that she'd lost her earring. And when the toilet flushed, her only thought, was that the earring had been flushed. Kira took Kimi back outside, while Kira went back to the other adults, trying her best not to cry.

"Kimi, why is Mommy so sad, and where is her earring?" Chuckie asked

"I don't knows Chuckie, she came in a breathed really hard." Kimi explained

"Maybe she's sad because I have no gift for her." Chuckie feared

"Don't worry Chuckie you can still find her something." Susie told him

All of the sudden, some dandelion seeds were blown at them. Angelica was blowing dandelions in a situation like this!

"Angelica! Why are you doing that!?" Tommy asked

"Because... If you blow all the seeds off at once, the dandelion gives you a wish."

"Too bad Chuckie can't give his Mommy a wish like the dandelion." Phil said

"Wait, Phil, that's it! I'll give her the dandelion so she can make the wish, my gift will be the wish."

Chuckie picked a handful of dandelions, and walked to his mother.

Kira went to the cooler, hoping no one would be able to see her tears, so she was surprised when Chuckie snuck up with some dandelions.

"Happy Mother's day!" he said with no struggle

"Oh Chuckie, how sweet.. But I... Wait, what did you just say?"

"Happy Mother's day!"

"Oh my gosh! Your first sentence!" Kira exclaimed. She picked him up, and spun him around. She took the dandelions, and gave him a hug. She then blew the seeds from the stem.

"What's your wish?"

"What do you mean?" Kira replied, still trying to get used to the idea of her som talking in full sentences

"When you blow all the seeds, you can make a wish."

"Oh... Well I wish I could get my earring back, it's very special, but I think your sister might've flushed it down the toilet."

"The one with the Japanese symbol on it?"

"It's a letter, Chuckie."

Chuckie gasped. He knew where the earring was! He ran to the bathroom, Kira following behind. He crawled behind the sink, and brought out the earring. Kira cried in happiness. She picked him up and kissed him. Chuckie had found her earring. She brought him outside to tell everyone about his first sentence. Then Chuckie told them about how he found the earring. Kira took some more dandelions, and blew them.

"Do you have anymore wishes to make" he asked

"No. I have everything to wish for. My earring, my wonderful husband, great friends, beautidul daughter, and an amazing son." Kira said, spinning him in the air.

Chas got up and snapped a picture of this moment.

* * *

><p>28 years later, Kira was looking that same picture Chas had captured years ago, but was then interrupted from her story-telling when her 1-year-old grandson, David Finster, grabbed her glasses and tried looking through the lens.<p>

"I remember that day Kira. Man, what a day that was." Betty said, as she tried to change the diaper of Nicole Finster, David's twin sister. "Hey, slow down Nikki, you little wiggler." she chuckled

It was grandparents day. 14-year-old Trixie Pickles had prepared a beautiful brunch for all the grandparents, 4-year-old Melinda Finster & 3-year-old Harley Deville had been hard at work decorating the house. Each of them gave their grandparents gifts, except for the 1-year-olds, Kai Pickles, David & Nicole Finster, & Liz Deville. They were far too young.

Trixie handed her grandparents a card, and it had an original poem. Didi & Stu read through it with a lot of love and care. The ending was their favourite.

"'To my wonderful grandma and grandpa, the greatest caregivers ever' oh honey!" Didi cried, as she and stu smothered their oldest grandchild with loving hugs.

Back with Chas and Kira, David was still playing with his grandmother's glasses.

"Honey, could I please have those back?" she asked

David barely understood what she'd said. Instead, he put them on his face, and got himself dizzy. Kira was finally able to get her glasses back because of this.

David snapped from his dizziness and laughed with his grandmother. The boy looked a lot like his father, but with brown messy hair instead of red. Kira, even after nearly 3 decades, still maintained most of her youthful beauty, naturally.

"Here Grandma Betty! It's from me and Mel!" Harley said

It was a C.M. Punk medallion, as well as an autographed Hulk Hogan bandana.

"Aw kids, I love it!"

"Here Grandpa Howie!" Melinda put her camera down to give grandfather the gift, a hawaiian shirt.

"Oh how cool is this."

Melinda then turned to her paternal grandparents, and gave them their gifts, Chas, a pair of Perscription Gunnar glasses.

"Oh how wonderful, I really needed these... only, how did you get the money for these?"

"That's not important. Anyway, here you go Grandma Kira."

The gift was beautiful, a hand drawn portrait of the same picture Kira was using to tell a story just moments ago.

"Oh Melinda... Thank you!" She cried in tears, hugging her granddaughter.

"No problem. Hey, can you get back to the story you were telling us."

"Well, after that day, Chuckie developed his speech fully. He learned to speak in a normal conversation and went to preschool with children his own age. He had trouble always making friends, but he was happy to be with people his age. He was obviously as smart as we always thought he was."

Kira looked at David and smiled. "I have a feeling you'll be like that too David... But maybe faster and less shy." She joked

Kira noticed that he was becoming a little hungry, and took out some sushi.

David was given a fork, but put it down, and somehow, picked up the chopsticks and used them perfectly, gaining everyone's attention.

"I guess faster than I thought."

"Maybe he'll say his first word soon!" Harley exclaimed in excitement as Howard and Melinda captured pictures and video. "Maybe he's a baby genius and we don't know it yet!"

"Now that's a stretch, right honey?" She said jokingly, she then turned to David, but what he did next surprised them all.

"Yummy." he said

Everyone gasped, as Melinda caught this on video. He'd said his first word!

At the end of the gathering, everyone joined into a picture with their grandchildren. After the pic was taken, Kira looked at her grandson and smiled. He then mumbled something... "Ga-mma"

Kira nearly shed a tear of joy, her son had given her the greatest mother's day gift many years ago, and now her grandson, that young boy's son, had done the same for her. She'd done it. She'd truly become a part of the life of Chuckie Finster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys liked this 1shot. I've always had a soft spot in my heart for Chuckie and Kira moments, It's a boy with a woman who loves him as her own and is the mother he at one point, thought he'd never have. Parent-child stuff never can't really touch the heart the way something like that can.<strong>__** Also, I have future plans of using the children of the rugrats in future stories. Specifically, I will be using David in a few, and there will be one starring Trixie. Hopefully, others as well. Also, notice the japanese earring, if you've read my other story, The Fragility of the Human Heart, you'll notice Kira gave an earring that belonged to her, to Chuckie with the same description. This story explains why she gave the earring to Chuckie. Anyway, Happy Grandparent's day to all the grandparents out there. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to review!**_


End file.
